A History of Drabbles
by SeaSpree
Summary: A collection of drabbles for all the characters in Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus from the past, the present, and the future.
1. For All My Love

**I found that sometimes I have simple ideas that just don't seem to work with my Meet the Demigods fanfic ~ so I'm making this story for those ideas instead. It seems easier to come up with ideas for drabbles, so updates shouldn't take too long :)**

* * *

 **For All My Love**

 **~ Sally and Percy Jackson ~**

* * *

"And then I was like, God, if you can't drive, then don't drive. Right?" Sally internally sighed as she listened to Lora, the young, perky twenty-one year old with strawberry-blonde hair, talk on and on. She patted the bundle against her breast: Percy. A brochure at the local library had advertised a meeting there to help busy, single moms find cheap babysitting opportunities. Unfortunately, Lora, with her baby, Sienna, had literally plastered herself to Sally like a leech after spying her enter the door. Why she didn't pick anyone else, like the bumbling woman across the room who seemed more inclined to listen to Lora blabber, Sally didn't know.

Percy poked his head out of the swaddle of blankets Sally had wrapped him in. "Guh guh?" Lora immediately frowned.

"Remind me, Sally, how old is your son?" Once again, Sally sighed. She'd already informed Lora about Percy, but she was a train that didn't stop. Had already forgotten what little facts she'd been told about Percy.

"His name is Percy, and he's a few months over three years old," she reminded Lora. The woman frown deepened.

"That's a terrible name," she commented. "And he can't talk?" Sally narrowed her eyes at the woman. If she was insulting her baby boy...

"It's short for Perseus," she snapped. "And of course he can talk." Lora didn't register the menacing tone in Sally's voice.

"Oh, well, that's even worse. Isn't Perseus from Greek mythology or something?" Lora wrinkled her nose, which was covered with freckles. "I don't know why you'd name your son after someone who died tragically. That's just asking for bad luck." Sally scoffed lightly. Obviously, Lora hadn't done her research like she did.

"And are you sure he can talk? No offense, but he seems mentally retarded to me. Have you checked him for dyslexia, ADHD, and autism? Or even down syndrome? It would explain his slow development." Sally hadn't needed to check Percy in with the hospital for disorders. Poseidon had explained before she was pregnant that demigods often had dyslexia, ADHD, and more commonly, both. Still, she didn't like it when other people talked down to her son, like he was less worthy than their children, who were completely "normal". Even worse was when people acted pitiful for her, like she should be ashamed of having a son with possible learning disabilities. What did they know anyway?

"I think I'll leave now," Sally said as a reply. Lora protested, apologizing. But Sally continued, walking through the library's huge private meeting room and then through the automatic doors and out into the sunshine. It was a mistake coming to this meeting. If no one would view Percy as their children's equals, and show him the love that he deserves, then they were not good matches for babysitting. Sally should've realized that sooner. It was simply too difficult to find a babysitter, the perfect babysitter who wouldn't condescend Percy or treat him any different from any other child. She wanted her son to grow up strong, kind, and confident in himself. She did not want others tainting his memories, making himself less than who he was.

Sally knew Percy had a difficult life ahead. As a child of one of the Big Three, he was destined for the Great Prophecy. His future would be marred by tragedy.

But Sally hoped she could lessen that tragedy. Lessen that tragedy, give him a caring home, keep him away, away, away from that terrible fate for as long as possible.

And that meant she had to take care of Percy herself. Because letting others babysit him would mean sending him down a dark tunnel of doom, and yes, he'll be going down that tunnel when he starts going to school, but if Sally raises him herself, then she can prepare him. Prepare him and prevent him from going down that dark tunnel.

For Percy. For Percy, Sally would work three different jobs and sleep less than three hours a day and babysit him and raise him.

For Percy. She'll raise him right, love him, teach him the virtues to be the great hero that the world needs.

But for now, she'll take him away from these single mothers that act more like vultures. She'll love him and nurture him, she'll do it all on her own.


	2. Hugs

**2\. Hugs**

 **~ Esperanza and Leo Valdez ~**

* * *

Esperanza had just finished cleaning—cleaning for once!—the work table when she heard the bell jingle from the front door. A quick glance toward the clock hanging on the wall told her it was two-thirty and that meant Leo was back, Leo was back from school. Immediately, she ran to douse her hands under the water in the kitchen, scrub-dub a few times with soap (a mother had to set a good role-model for her son), and then another quick douse. She was gonna, rushing through the workshop before her hands were even dry.

"Mijo?" She called. No reply. Could it possibly be a client? But that wasn't likely. Plus, Leo was always on time home.

Esperanza reached the front of the workshop, and there was Leo. Sitting in a chair, head slumped in his hands, his backpack forgotten and sagging at his feet. His body shuddered. He was crying.

"Mijo?" She called again. "What's wrong?" She moved his backpack away so she could kneel in front of him. Gently, she peeled one hand from his face and then the other and held them.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Leo sobbed, his little curls plastering to his forehead.

"The kids at school called me stupid. Stupid and short and undergrown and a midget dwarf." If Leo wasn't so devastated, Esperanza would've laughed. The best insult Leo's fellow preschool students could come up with was "midget dwarf"? She knew Leo could come up with something a thousand times better on any day. But Leo was devastated. So she wouldn't laugh, not today.

"Oh _mijo_ ," she said, drawing Leo in for a hug. He clutched her greasy clothing tight.

"They told me I was so ugly and stupid, they were surprised that you didn't throw me out on the streets the moment I was born." Esperanza sighed. The cruelty of kids these days was unfathomable. "And... and maybe they're right."

"Oh _mijo_ , you know I don't find you ugly or stupid, and I definitely wouldn't have thrown you out on the streets."

"You're so precious, Leo, and the kids at preschool don't know that. You're so precious, and I would never give you up for anything." Leo started crying again, his tears staining her clothing along with all the grease marks. "The kids at preschool don't know what they're talking about. It's going to be hard, but you need to ignore them, because they don't know anything about you, Leo."

"I would never give you up for anything," Esperanza Valdez promised as she drew Leo in closer for an even tighter hug.


End file.
